Remi's Story
by PoysonKizz
Summary: [Dark Hunter] Story Complete. This is the story of Remi Peltier and his heroine. This story is rated for language and some sexual situations, so if you don't like that kind if stuff then don't read it. Please give me feedback and I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Lexx slowly walked down a street in New Orleans, she was heading to the bar that her best friend's family owned. Lexx and Aimee had met in college and had been almost inseparable since, except for when Mama told Lexx to go home because something was going down at the bar. Lexx loved Mama Lo Peltier as much as she would have loved her own mother. Lexx's mother had died while giving birth to her. So Lexx had been living with her father all her life, and over last few years she had come to hate him. All he ever did anymore was sit at home and get drunk, smack her around a few times, and order her to clean up the house and cook his dinner. Lexx had wanted to tell Aimee about it when it had all started but she was too afraid her father would find out and just hit her even more. Lexx was coming to end of her rope, she couldn't take living with her father anymore she needed to get away from him. But before she could do that she had to get her father arrested so he couldn't come after her. She knew if she went to the cops herself they would only put a restraining order on him, Lexx had already tried that and all it got her was a week in the hospital. She finally had the nerve to ask for help, and who better to ask then her closest friends the Peltiers. She knew that Mama and Papa Peltier would never stand for what her father was doing to her.

All these thoughts were going through her head as she approached the door to the bar. She had her sunglasses on and her long black hair hung around her face, shadowing her features from everyone. Lexx also had on a dark blue hooded sweat shirt along with a pair of ripped at the knees jeans and her Vans sneakers. When she got to the door she saw Dev standing there, apparently he was the bouncer on duty tonight.

He gave her a small smile as he saw her walk up. "Hey Lexx, how you doin'?"

Lexx gave him a small closed lip smile in return. "I'm okay Dev, is Aimee here?"

"Of course she is, I think she's actually in the kitchen with Mama right now." Dev said as he let her into the building.

"Thanks Dev, see you around." Lexx said as she walked into the bar and headed towards the kitchen. She tried to avoid being seen by any of the other boys, she didn't want them to see that she still had her sunglass on. She made it to the kitchen and quickly slipped through the doors, making sure not to bump into anyone. She quickly spotted Aimee and Mama conversing in one of the far corners of the kitchen. As Lexx made her way over to them Mama smiled when she saw her.

"Ah, Alexandria how good of you to visit. It's been awhile." Mama said as she pulled Lexx into a hug. Lexx tried not to hiss in pain as pressure was put on her bruised ribs. But Mama was far too perceptive to miss it. "Lexx, what's the matter?" She pulled away and held Lexx at arms distance noticing that Lexx still had her sunglasses on. "Why do you have your sunglasses on inside? It is not bright in here."

Lexx just lowered her gaze from Mama's, embarrassed to tell the woman who she thought of as a mother what has been happening to her. Lexx just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head losing the courage she had just a few minutes ago. She tried to pull away from Mama.

Mama only tightened her grip on Lexx's arms. "Alexandria Vivian Surion, you will tell me this instance what is going on. I know you're hiding something from me and have been for some time. Now I demand to know what it is."

Lexx looked back up at Mama, and slowly reached up to remove her sun glasses. She pulled them off, letting Mama and Aimee see her black eye and the cut down her cheek where he father had punched her with his ring on. She winced when she heard the gasps of both Mama and Aimee.

"Lexx who did this to you?" Mama asked with an authoritative tone. She lightened her grip on Lexx's trembling arms.

"My father…" Lexx said in almost a whisper. She had finally told someone her secret, and it caused tears begin to run down her cheeks. "It was my father Mama." Lexx's slow tears turned into sobs as she tried to stop shaking.

"Lexx, why didn't you tell us." Aimee spoke for the first time as she moved forward to comfort the shaking girl. She took Lexx into her arms and held her letting Lexx cry on her shoulder. "Let it out Lexx, I promise he won't hurt you anymore. I'm going to tell Papa that you'll live here with us. Him and my brothers will get your things, and they'll make sure your father doesn't interfere."

"Thank you Aimee." Lexx said in an almost inaudible voice.

"Come on, I'll take you to my room so you can lie down." Aimee slowly lead Lexx out of the kitchen and into the house behind the bar. Lexx was allowed in the house because she knew what the Peltiers were, she also knew about all of the other people who came to the bar. In fact she had even entertained Ash's Simi a few times while he was at the bar talking with the Peltiers. She actually considered asking Simi to barbecue her father for her, she knew the demon would be more than willing. Aimee lead Lexx in her room, and had her lay down on her bed. "Try to take a nap so you'll feel a little better before Papa and the boys begin asking you questions." With that Aimee laid down beside Lexx and gently held her best friend trying to give her as much comfort as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

About two hours later Lexx woke to voices in the room, mostly male voices. She opened her eyes, well her one eye the best she could and looked up to see Papa, Mama, and the some of the boys along with Carson standing around the bed. Mama sat on the edge of the bed and gently touched her hand, Aimee was gone.

"Lexx we want to have Carson look you over to make sure there isn't any permanent damage. He can also give you something for the pain." Mama gently brushed Lexx's hair out her face, Lexx listened as the boys growled at the site of her black eyes and cut cheek.

Carson walked up to the bed and sat on the other side of Lexx opposite Mama. "Okay Lexx I'm gonna need you to take off your sweat shirt for me."

Lexx slowly sat up and began to pull her sweat shirt over her head, she hissed in pain as the muscles over her ribs stretched. She set the sweat shirt down on her lap and sat there in her white t-shirt, she saw the look that Carson gave her and knew she had to take off her shirt too. So she removed that as well. She heard a particular growl that made her look up, she knew that sound incredibly too well.

Remi had just been told by Dev what had happened while he was out, he was absolutely furious. Remi always had trouble controlling his temper, but when it came to Lexx getting hurt in anyway he was down right rageful. Dev hadn't prepared him for how bad it actually was, he wanted to tear out Lexx's father's heart when he saw the deep purple and black bruises that mottled her perfect skin. Her shouldered his way through the room to her side, he kneeled down by her head and gently kissed her on her forehead. "He'll pay for this Lexx, so help me gods he'll pay."

Lexx looked up into Remi's eyes, everyone just thought he was a man who couldn't control his temper but she knew there was more to him. Under the surface there was a tender, loving man that only she had seen, not even Mama had truly seen how gently Remi could be. She tried to smile up at him but Carson so prodding her ribs with his hands, she grimaced in pain and let out a small whimper. Remi took her hand in his and let her squeeze his hand when the pain became too much. She felt Carson press on a certain rib that must have been cracked because she almost let out a scream.

Remi gave Carson a murderous look. "Damnit Carson be careful." Remi growled out between clenched teeth. Remi leaned back down whisper in Lexx's ear, telling her it going to be okay. He still wasn't sure exactly what his feelings for Lexx were, but he knew he would kill anyone who hurt her. He felt the same way about his sister Aimee, but what he felt for Lexx was different. Lexx was able to tame him in a way no other woman could, all she had to do was touch him when he was angry and he calmed. Now even as he held her hand he couldn't calm down, all he wanted to do was go after her father. But he knew that Lexx would never forgive him if he killed her father.

"Okay Lexx your ribs are only bruised, I thought one of them might be cracked but it isn't. Which is a very good thing, you'll heal much faster that way. I've got some Motrin you can take for the pain, I would give you something stronger but I don't want you to be drowsy all the time." He paused to pull a bottle of pills out of his bag, handing them to Mama. "Okay, does it hurt anywhere else besides your ribs or your face?"

Lexx shook her head, biting her lip as her ribs ached from Carson checking them. She looked up at Remi, focusing on his dark blue eyes. All she wanted to do was sleep and have Remi hold her close, he always made her feel safe.

Remi saw what she wanted in her eyes and slowly stood up. "I'll take her to my room and stay with her for as long as she wants." Mama stood up and moved out of his way as he leaned down and gently slid his arms under her shoulders and knees. He slowly picked her up; trying not to jostle her took much as he carried her out of the room. Remi headed down the hallway and then up the stairs to his room. He walked into his room and laid Lexx down on his large king size bed. He reached down and pull her shoes off. He looked up at her face, she had a distant look in her eyes, like she had given up. "Lexx…" He said her name softly.

Lexx looked down at Remi when he said her name. He motioned towards her jeans, silently asking her if she wanted him to take him off for her. She nodded her head, lifting her hips when he unbuttoned and zipped her jeans so he could slide them off her. She heard Remi take in a slow breath as he saw her body in only her underwear and bra for the first time. He always thought she as perfect in whatever she wore; now he knew just how perfect she really was. He growled low in his throat looking at the bruises covering her ribs, how could someone to this to a girl as sweet as Lexx. He had never known a more angel of a woman before Lexx. He remembered when he first met her, when Aimee was still in college she had brought Lexx home with her. Lexx had already known what he and his family were; her grandmother had passed the knowledge of all the mysteries of the world that most people didn't know to Lexx. Lexx's mother had known also, but she never had the chance to tell Lexx herself, she didn't even get to see her beautiful daughter before she died. Lexx's grandmother was a friend of the family, one they had known for many years before she died.

Remi went to his dresser and pulled out one of his large t-shirts along with a pair of his shorts. He helped Lexx into them and then stretched out onto the bed beside her. He grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around her before finally settling down beside her.

Lexx curled against Remi's side, laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and gently began to stroke her hair resting his chin on top of her head. Lexx wasn't sure what it was about Remi that she was so drawn to him. She had been feeling this way since they had first met two years ago. She remembered when Aimee had told her to stay away from him, but Lexx couldn't even keep her eyes off of him let alone stay away from him. She and Remi had steadily begun to become friends over the next two years; he protected her more than any other female as if he had already claimed her as his. But Lexx knew that if Remi was to ever find his true Katagaria mate that Lexx would be left behind. She was only human after all; she just knew what the Katagaria were and protected their secret just as her mother did before her. Remi wasn't just an ordinary Katagaria though; he was a Were-Hunter. The same as Vane and Fang, the two Lykos brothers who worked at the bar sometimes. She knew that Aimee secretly had a crush on Fang, even though nothing could happen between the two of them.

Lexx eventually fell into a peaceful sleep, feeling safe in the security of Remi's arms. Even if Remi did have to leave on day, she would always think of him as her protector.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days the police came and took photos of Lexx's bruises to use in court. Her father was arrested and due to the Peltier's large influence in New Orleans the trial was taken care of quickly and her father was tried for domestic abuse. Somehow they got him behind bars for thirty years, she hoped she would never be on the Peltiers bad side.

About a week after the trial Lexx was feeling a lot better, her bruises were just light yellow marks and her ribs hardly hurt anymore. Mama had given Lexx a room of her own just down the hall from Remi's so that she could have a place to put all her stuff. She started to sleep by herself again a few days earlier, no longer needing someone there to watch over her.

It was Friday, Lexx got up around ten o'clock. She went into the bathroom down the hall and got a quick shower. She was in the middle of brushing her teeth when someone knocked on the door. She opened the door slightly to see Remi standing there in only his boxers, his eyes widened when he saw her on the other side of the door in nothing but a small towel.

Lexx quickly finished up brushing her teeth and let him have the bathroom. She could feel his eyes burning into her back all the way to her room. When she was finally in her room with the door shut she dropped the towel and began to get dressed. She grabbed a dark blue thong and matching lace bra out of the top drawer of her dresser and pulled them on. She was about to open her drawer containing her tops when someone knocked on her door, she just knew it was Remi. She pulled on a pair of black shorts and a green tank top. Remi knocked on the door again, obviously he was being impatient.

"Hold on, I'll be right there." She said as she straightened her top and walked over to the door. She opened her door to see Remi standing there in the same boxers he had been wearing when he found her in the bathroom. "Can I help you, Remi?" Lexx said trying not to smile at how good he looked without a shirt on.

"You feeling alright today?" Remi asked his voice still gruff from sleep. His eyes slid up and down her body; there was a heat in them she hadn't seen before.

"Yes I'm feeling fine, why do you ask?" Lexx was feeling a strange heat herself in the pit of her stomach and lower. She didn't know why she was all of a sudden feeling like this towards Remi when she had known him for two years.

"You should know what today is, it's your birthday." Remi said as his lips turned up into a smile. He reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against his body. "Happy Birthday Alexandria." He said right before he claimed her lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Lexx couldn't believe what was happening, she had wanted Remi to kiss her for two years and he finally was; on her twenty first birthday. After Lexx's shock had dissipated she return Remi's kiss with a fervor she didn't think she had. Remi's arms wrapped tight around her, pressing her even more against him so she could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach. She heard a gasp come from down the hall, they both turned to see Mama standing there.

Lexx's cheeks turned a bright red, she couldn't believe Mama had caught them kissing. Especially when it was their first kiss. Mama walked up to them shaking her head, she stopped right next to them looking directly at Remi. Even Remi cringed slightly at the look Mama was giving him.

"Remi Peltier you better have a good reason for kissing Alexandria right out here in the hallway." Mama said with a very authoritative tone.

"I was wishing her happy birthday Mama and it just happened." Remi said telling the truth.

Mama looked Lexx. "Is this true?"

"Yes Mama, he kissed me and I kissed him back." Lexx admitted.

"Alright, if you break her heart Remi you'll have your father to answer to, and probably Acheron himself. She happens to be one of Simi's closest friends." With that Mama walked down the hall, but stopped after only a few steps. 'Oh, and get a room would you. The rest of your brothers don't need to see you making out with Lexx."

Mama then continued on her way.

Remi looked down at Lexx, licking his lips. He had such a hungry look in his eyes. "You ready for round two?" He asked as he backed her into her room, and kicked the door closed behind him. "Because I'm more than ready." Remi leaned down and claimed her lips again, this time with more hunger.

Lexx couldn't help but moan as his hands roamed her body, she back towards her bed leading him along with her hands on his hips. When the back of her knees his the edge of the bed she fell back onto it, taking Remi with her. Remi caught himself with his hands so her wouldn't crush her under his weight. The jolt broke their kiss for the time being. Lexx looked up into his blue eyes, seeing the hunger there. "Remi are you like this because of me, or it because you're just horny?"

Lexx's question was like a slap in the face for Remi. "What? You think I'm doing this just because I'm horny? Lexx I wouldn't touch you if it was just for that reason. You're too special to be just a fling Lexx, I'm doing this because I want you for as long as I can have you."

Lexx almost wanted to cry at Remi's words, he actually wanted her not just because she was a good piece of tail but because he actually had feelings for her. It wasn't love but it was something tender, that he never showed anyone else. Lexx bit her lip; giving Remi a rather hot look that she hoped scorched him as much as his looks did her.

Remi smiled at Lexx and leaned down to lick her lips, she was so sweet. Remi pushed himself to his feet and helped her straighten herself on the bed so she wasn't half off of it. Then he climbed up next to her, covering her body with his. Remi returned to her lips, ravishing her lips with his. Her tongue brushed against his and caused him to groan deep in his throat. He kissed his way down her chin to her throat, nipping at her skin gently. As he neared the neck line of her tank top he grabbed the bottom of it and pulled it over her head. Her bra quickly followed. Remi took a moment to just look down at her perfect breasts, he heard Lexx groan and saw her nipples harder at his scrutinizing stare. He chuckled at how he could affect her just by looking at her. He leaned down and licked her nipple in one long stroke, and he looked up into her eyes as he took her nipple into his mouth suckling it gently and scraping it with his teeth.

Lexx moaned and arched her back as Remi licked and suckled at her nipples, she wasn't sure if she could take anymore of this. All she wanted was to feel Remi inside her, filling her to the limit. She felt her shorts being undone as if Remi could read her thoughts. He slipped her shorts off and then she watched at he took her thong off, with his teeth. It was one of the most erotic sights she'd ever seen.

Remi stood up onto his knees straddling Lexx's thighs. He reached down and slowly slid his boxers off. Lexx watched his every move and her eye's widened when she what was hidden underneath his boxers. Like most Katagaria Remi was well endowed, more so than any human Lexx may have been with before. The thought of another man touching Lexx in the way he has made his blood boil, and he let out a possessive growl as he leaned down over Lexx using his knees to part her legs. He saw Lexx's eyes widen at his growl, he stopped and kissed her gently letting her know it wasn't her that made him angry.

Lexx was only slightly reassured by Remi's gentle kiss. She had never been with a man before, and frankly now that it was down to it she was scared shitless. She gazed up into Remi's eyes with a pleading look. "Um…Remi? There's something I think you should know."

Remi stopped dead still and looked down at Lexx. He didn't know what she was going to tell him, a thousand possibilities were going through his head at once. His mind caught onto one possibility that made him ecstatic and dreadful all at the same time. "You're a virgin aren't you?" He asked, his tone low and soft.

Lexx nodded her head slowly, biting her lip afraid he would leave her. She knew it was unusual for someone her age to still be pure as she was. She had only ever kissed a handful of guys in high school. She was terrified most of her life that her father would kill her if he caught her with a guy.

Remi kissed her again and gave her one of his heart melting smiles. "Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you."

"Promise?" Lexx asked, sounding like her friend Tabby.

"Promise. You still want to do this?" Remi said, not wanting to go through with it if she really didn't want to. He cared to much for her to do that.

"Yeah, I still want to go through with it." Lexx was actually wriggling with impatience now. She reached up pulled Remi down to her, kissing him soundly. Then she looked up at him. "Did that convince you?"

Remi smiled again reached down between Lexx's legs to run his hand along her center. She was soaking wet and more than ready for him. Just for good measure he ran his hand over he clit a few times until he had her squirming under him.

He leaned down so he could whisper in her ear, while he prepared himself to enter her. "Are you ready Lexx?"

"Yes" She moaned into his ear, licking his earlobe. With a groan he slowly began to push himself into her tight warmth.

Lexx gasped and tried not to cry out as she felt Remi's cock pushing its way into her. He almost filled her when she felt him bump into her hymen. Remi took her hands and placed them above her head, letting her clench his hands with her own. He gazed down into her eyes getting her completely concentrated on him, and then without warning he pushed his hips forward and broke through her hymen. Lexx squeezed her hands around Remi's and suppressed the scream that tried to come out of her throat.

Remi stayed still, completely within Lexx while her body accommodated him. He could feel her muscles slowly stretching around him, adjusting to his size. He kissed Lexx's neck and lips comforting her as she road the pain out. He caught her lips in a passionate kiss, taking her mind off the pain, when he felt she was ready he began to move his hips. She was so tight around him, Remi watched her face as her pleasure began.

Lexx looked up into Remi's eyes as he made love to her. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world; she was the happiest woman on earth at that moment. Remi and Lexx went on like that for a while until their pleasure began to build. Remi sped up his thrusts, making Lexx moan and gasp.

Soon Lexx couldn't take it anymore, it was too much. She gripped Remi's shoulders, as her climax started. She moaned loudly as Remi took her to a high she had never experienced before. When she finally reached the tip of her climax she let out a growl of her own as her nails scraped down Remi's back drawing blood from the small scratches.

Remi groaned as he felt Lexx climax as well as her nails scouring his back. He came with a loud roar, it lasted longer than a humans. Lexx was laying there gasping for breath by the time he finished. He laid his head on her chest, trying to catch his own breath. He just had the most wonderful sexual experience of his life, gods forbid if he ever had to take a Katagaria mate and leave the Angel lying beneath him.


	4. Chapter 4

After taking a shower for the second time that day Lexx finally made her way downstairs. She had put on a pair of black jeans and a green tank top that matched her eyes this time. She slowly walked into the bar area and was almost tackled by Simi.

"Where you been Lexx, you make the Simi wait for you. The Simi wanted to see Lexx." Simi hugged Lexx and then finally let her go.

"It's nice to see you too Simi." Lexx said laughing. Simi could be quite a handful sometimes. "Is Ash with you?" Lexx didn't even want to think of the last time Ash had let Simi come to the Sanctuary by herself.

"Akri is talking to Vane." Simi replied as she walked along side Lexx.

Lexx made her way to the bar and saw Vane was working there today instead of being a bouncer which was his usual job. Ash was on a bar stool conversing with him, if that's what you could call what Ash does. He usually just pops up when something is going to happen, and then everybody in the bar scatters. Thanks to Ash the whole place was just about empty except for a select few regulars and the staff.

"I see you caused our business to go sour again Ash, as usual." She said with the attitude she had been missing for a few weeks.

Acheron turned his head and looked straight at her. "I see Simi found you, she was going nuts. I think it was her who actually drove everyone away this time instead of me."

Lexx shrugged, she looked over at Simi who was giving Ash a glare. "I'd be careful Ash, Simi looks in the mood for barbecue." Lexx couldn't help but smile at the look she got from Ash. "Oh come on you know I was kidding."

Ash gave her one of his studious glares, he seemed to be trying to figure something out about her. "There's something different about you, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

Vane decided to speak up at that point. "She has Remi's scent all over her, like she bathed in it." Vane then gave her a glare of his own. "You had sex with him didn't you?"

Lexx's cheeks turned a bright red. She glanced up at him with a 'don't be mad at me' look.

Vane sighed and put down the glass he had been cleaning. "I told you Lexx not to get involved with him; you're only going to get hurt. Even Aimee told you to stay away from him. Why don't you ever listen?" Vane was trying to control his anger but all he wanted to do was strangle Remi. Lexx had been like his little sister since she had begun living at Sanctuary. She reminded him so much of own sister that he had lost.

Lexx's shameful feelings lasted for about two seconds. "You know what Vane, I don't have to listen to you. If I want to have sex with Remi then I will, I'll have sex with whatever man I want. I'm twenty-one years old you have no power over me!" Lexx turned to leave.

Vane was suddenly in front of her and had her by the shoulders. "I may have no power over you but I know what's best for you and Remi is not it. Why couldn't you find some human man to sleep with, someone who can control his temper and would never hurt you?"

Lexx pulled out of Vane's grip and slapped him across the face. "Remi never would hurt me! He cares about me! That's all I ever wanted, why can't I be happy!" Lexx ran from the room and out the front door trying to hold back her tears. She heard Simi threatening to make Vane into barbeque as she got further from the building.

Lexx had no idea where she was going, all she knew was she had to get away. Before she knew it she as at the cemetery that her grandmother was laid to rest in. Lexx made her way through the forest of mausoleums, until she came to stand in front of her family crypt. It was where all of the females in her family were buried, she didn't know why only women were here. Lexx sat on the front steps of the mausoleum and put her head in her hands. She could no longer stop her tears; they came out silently at first and then turned into sobs. All she could think about was why no one wanted her to be happy. Since the day she had been born she was surrounded by negative emotions, her father had always hated her for her mother's death. She had always felt safe with her grandmother which was why she was her at her family crypt, she could feel her grandmother's presence whenever she as here and it comforted her.

Lexx looked up as a mist began to flow out of the crypt and surround her. She had no idea what was happening, and it scared the crap out of her. All of a sudden Lexx felt so sleepy, she couldn't fight it. She fell into a deep sleep right there on the steps, and began to dream.

_Lexx looked around at the room she was in, it was a room in her grandmothers old house. It held portraits of all the women in her family, each one looking powerful and beautiful. Lexx looked to the door when it opened. A younger version of her grandmother came walking into the room toward her._

_"Do not be afraid child, I won't hurt you. My how you've grown, you're as beautiful as your mother was. But I did not bring you here to reminisce in memory. It is your twenty first birthday and it is time." Her grandmother spoke to her as she opened a book that sat on a podium in the center of the room._

_"Time for what? Why am I here grandma? What's going on?" Lexx was confused beyond belief, but she was no longer afraid._

_"It is time for you to know your true potential, to know what you posses deep inside of you. The women in our family have held great power for many years; it is passed down to each daughter on her twenty first birthday. You come from a long line of witches my dear, not the evil enchantresses you have read about and seen in movies. But we are one with the earth and we can mold its elements to our needs. You are no longer human my dear, for you have something different from the rest of us."_

_Lexx gave her grandmother a questioning look. "What is it?" The moment Lexx asked that question she felt a burning sensation in her palm that turned excruciating. She looked down at her palm to see a symbol appear on her skin, an invisible force was branding it into her palm. She held her palm up to her grandmother._

_"You have a Katagaria mate my child, and when you bind with him you will be immortal. But be cautious my dear, this power cannot be taken lightly. We were hunted down and killed for a reason. Some of us could not control our power and brought the death upon ourselves."_

_Lexx's grandmother approached her with the book she held. "This book contains all of the memories of your ancestors. Including your mothers. These memories will guide you and show you how to use your powers and how not to. But you will not learn everything at once. This power is a blessing and a curse. Use it wisely."_

_Suddenly Lexx's grandmother placed her right hand over Lexx's heart. Lexx felt a white hot sensation begin to move through her body, she tried not to fight it but it was the most painful experience she had ever had. Lexx let out a scream and deftly heard her grandmother speak._

_"Take care young Alexandria, and make us all proud. You are our only hope."_


	5. Chapter 5

Lexx came back to consciousness screaming as if the devil himself had her. She opened her eyes to see she was still in the cemetery, but she was no longer alone. There were four Daimons staring down at her, and laughing.

"What's wrong princess did you have a bad dream?" The tallest of the three asked her, smiling and looking her body up and down. "I can sense you have a very strong soul that will last me quite awhile."

Lexx looked up at the Daimon and she felt a smile curling her lips. "Sorry baby but I don't bare my soul on the first date." She jumped to her feet and took a step toward the three Daimons. "Now who wants to play?"

The Daimons just laughed even harder and converged on her. But the tallest one quickly burst into flames, and turned into golden dust. The other two looked at each other and then back at her. Lexx lifted her one eyebrow as if saying 'you want some more?' The two Daimons turned to runaway but they both burst into flames before they could get any further.

Lexx straightened her clothes and then began to walk back to Sanctuary. She didn't know why she suddenly had this baddass attitude, but she liked it. She also liked her new power, being able to spontaneous combust Daimons was a very nice power to have. Eventually Lexx was back in front of Sanctuary, and Dev was standing at the door staring at her.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a chick before?" She walked past him into the bar and walked right up the bar where Vane was still serving drinks to customers. He looked up and saw her, then got a stern expression on his face. He walked over to where she was standing by the bar.

"Lexx where the hell have you been? The boys have been scouring the city for you…" He stopped suddenly and leaned down to sniff her.

"What the fuck are you on Vane? Stop smelling me." She stepped back from him.

"Let me see your hand." He held out his hand for hers waiting.

Lexx rolled eyes but complied, giving him her right hand. Vane turned her hand over palm up and saw the symbol in it. "Damnit, it figured you would be his mate. Why couldn't his mate had been someone else, why did it have to be you?"

"I don't know Vane, I don't converse with the Fates on a regular basis." She yanked her hand out of his and walked out of the bar and back into the house. All she wanted to do was just find something to hit. She walked right into Remi's room and found him sitting on his bed looking deep in thought. She cleared he throat and leaned against the dorm frame, crossing her arms.

Remi looked up to see Lexx in his doorway; he jumped to his feet and went to pull her into his arms. But she backed away. "Baby, what wrong? I thought you would be happy to see me." He held up his palm and smiled at her. "Now we can be together forever."

"Remi, something happened to me. I had a dream about my grandmother and it changed me. I'm not the girl I was this morning." Lexx looked up at him. "Remi, I'm a witch."

"What do you mean you're a witch?" Remi had no idea what Lexx was talking about, all cared about was he could be with the woman he loved for the rest of his life. He stopped breathing for a second. Love? When did he fall in love with her? Remi looked up at Lexx and realized it was the first time he ever looked into her deep green eyes, which now swirled with yellow around her pupil.

"Remi I'm a witch. I can control the elements. And apparently once I bond with you I'll be immortal. I don't know what exactly is happening to me but it's really cool and really frightening at the same time. I mean I was able to burst three Daimons into flames without even touching them."

Remi looked at her with disbelief. "Is that the only thing you can do? Pyrokinesis is pretty damn rare."

"I don't know, she said I would learn everything in due time." She looked up at Remi and finally walked into his arms. "Remi, I'm scared. What happens if I can't control them?"

Remi tightened his arms around her. 'I don't know baby, but we're in this together. I won't let you go through it alone." He leaned down at kissed her passionately, licking her lips softly.

Lexx returned his kiss before pulling away. She looked up into his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that she could now gaze into for eternity. "Promise?"

Remi smiled down at her. "Promise" he said before claiming her lips again.


	6. Chapter 6

Lexx was stretched on her stomach across Remi's bed reading her family's journal. She couldn't believe some of the things the women of her family had been through, or some of the things that they had done. As she read the entries of each of her ancestors she learned more and more about her powers and how to control them. What she got out of it all so far was that she could control the four elements: air, water, fire, and earth. If she wanted to she could cause a rainstorm or start a fire with just a thought. She could also turn water into ice just by touching it, and she could speed up the growing process for all plant life. There was more of course, she hadn't gotten to that yet. It seemed that the element that always caused her ancestors the most trouble was fire. It was because of this that her ancestors had mishaps and killed innocent people. So naturally many of her ancestors were either hanged or burned at the stake for being what they were.

Lexx didn't think that witches were hunted down and killed anymore but she didn't want to take any chances. One of the most important things she learned was that when she used an element her personality changed to mirror that element. Which was why she had such an attitude when she used fire to kill the Daimons, fire was the most obnoxious of all the elements. Lexx sighed and closed the journal, she was tired of reading. So she got up and put the journal back in the top drawer of Remi's dresser. She headed out of his room and down the hall, intent on going down to the bar to see who was there. She made her way down the steps and was about to walk past the kitchen when Kyle came running out of it and right into her. Lexx and Kyle fell to the ground in a heap, with Kyle ending up on top of her.

"Damnit Kyle what's your fucking problem." Lexx yelled at him, and then pushed him off her. She stood up just in time to see Remi coming out of the kitchen in a rage. She crossed her arms and gave him a stare that should have stopped him in his tracks. "Remi why did Kyle come running out of the kitchen? He didn't play 'Sweet Home Alabama' on the juke box again did he?"

"No he's just being an annoying little brat. No move out of the way Lexx, I don't want to hurt you." Remi stood in front of Lexx barely controlling his anger.

"I will not move Remi. You have no good reason to hurt Kyle, he's just a kid so leave him alone." Lexx stood in front of Kyle who was hiding behind her now, with a shit eating grin on his face. Lexx looked over her shoulder at him. "Wipe that silly grin off your face Kyle before I slap it off. Just because I'm keeping Remi from kicking your ass doesn't mean I won't do it myself."

Remi couldn't take it anymore. "Lexx please move, someone has to teach him a lesson."

"Then let your father do it. As far as I'm concerned you need to chill out." As Lexx said this her eyes turned to an ice blue and she pushed her hand into Remi's chest turning his skin cold as ice.

Remi's anger immediately dissipated as he felt the ice cold feeling from Lexx's hand flow through his blood. He had forgotten that Lexx had mastered the power of ice. He had first found out about it yesterday when he was taking a nap and she woke him up by freezing him. He stepped back from her, wrapping his arms around himself as his body shivered and his teeth chattered. "Damnit Lexx, do you have any idea how uncomfortable this is?"

"Yes I do, that's why I did it to you. Now are you ready to calm down? Or do I have to leave you like that for a little longer?" Lexx said, crossing her arms.

"I'm calm, just please make it stop." He looked down at her, pleading with his eyes. "Please baby, it's starting to hurt."

Lexx couldn't stay angry with him anymore when he gave her that look. She 'turned off' her ice and stopped freezing him. Her eyes changed back to their normal green with their swirl of yellow around the center. She watched as the color finally came back into Remi's skin. She smiled as him and stepped up to kiss him gently, letting her warmth flow into him. Once Remi thawed out he wrapped his arms around Lexx and pulled her against him, deepening their kiss.

"Aww, come on you guys. Get a room already." They heard behind them as Kyle walked back into the house. They chose to ignore his remark, and continued to kiss right there outside the kitchen.

"Kyle is right, get a room you two. Its bad enough I have to see you kissing a girl who I think of as my little sister." Remi looked up to see Vane standing there.

Lexx looked up at Vane too. She was about to tell him to mind his own business when he gave her a look that said he wasn't finished yet.

"Remi, I may not like the idea of you being Lexx's mate. But I will respect the fates decision and stay out of your way. All I ask is that you treat her right and like the very special woman that she is. She's one of a kind and you're a very lucky man to have her. Don't ever forget that." With that Vane turned around and went back into the bar, leaving them to their own devices.


	7. Chapter 7

Lexx was exhausted beyond belief; she had been working on controlling her powers for five hours straight. She knew had to get them under control now before she did something she would regret. Lexx dragged her tired body up the stairs to Remi's room. By the time she got there she could hardly move anymore, by the time she made it to the bed she passed out.

About three hours later a commotion in the hallway woke her up. She crawled off the bed and walked out into the hallway, she was still rather groggy. She found Remi with Kyle pressed up against the wall with his hands around the boy's neck. Kyle was turning blue and was struggling to get out of his older brother's deadly grip. Lexx came completely back to her senses immediately and began running down the hallway towards them.

"Remi! Stop! Let him go!" When Lexx reached Remi's side she grabbed a hold of his hands and tried to pry them off of Kyle's neck. "Remi please let him go."

"Stay out of it Lexx." Remi growled letting go of Kyle with one hand and shoving her away. Lexx hit the other wall with a small thud, bumping her head.

"Remi…let…him…go!" Lexx said slow and evenly right before she tackled him in the side. She didn't knock him down but she got him to let go of Kyle. "Go Kyle, get out of here."

Kyle took a minute to catch his breath and then took off running down the hall. Remi just stood there breathing heavily, trying to get his anger under control.

"What did he do Remi? Huh? Why did you try to choke the life out of your own brother?" Lexx asked, just trying to make sense of the whole situation.

"I came up to see how you were doing and I found him sitting on the bed next to you while you were sleeping. Something in me just snapped, I didn't care that he was my brother. He was another male near my mate when she was defenseless." Remi said trying to explain himself, he just hoped she didn't hate him for this.

"But you didn't have to hurt him Remi! Damnit I hate when you get like that." Lexx could feel her energy beginning to deplete again, she hadn't gotten enough sleep to deal with this.

"He could have hurt you! I will not have another male near you when you're sleeping!" Remi began to get angry again.

"Why couldn't you have just told him to leave?" Lexx walked up to him and shoved him against the wall. "How would like it if someone pushed you around and beat you up? Huh?"

Remi growled and shoved Lexx away from him, before he knew what he was doing he had his arm raised ready to slap her back to her senses.

As soon as Remi lifted his arm to hit her, a vision of Lexx's father flashed through her mind. Fear swept through her body and paralyzed her, she couldn't move from where was up against the opposite wall.

The fear in Lexx's eyes brought Remi back to his senses and immediately squelched his anger. He was horrified by the thought of what he had almost done. "Oh god baby I'm so sorry." He stepped forward to take her into his arms but she backed away from him.

"Stay away from me." Lexx felt tears streaming down her face. "I hate you." She whispered. "I hate you!" Lexx screamed right before she turned and ran down the hall to the stairs. She bounded down the steps and through the bar; she was out the front door in a matter of seconds. She knew where she was gonna go. She still had the keys to her grandmother's estate in her pocket from when the lawyer had dropped them off earlier that day. She didn't stop running until she made it to the gate. She looked up the long drive way at her grandmother's mansion. Reaching over she pressed the button to reach the security office.

A voice came over the speaker. "Hello Miss Surion it good to see you, I'll unlock the gate right away." After that was said the gate clicked and swung open, Lexx walked inside and listened at it shut behind her. She slowly made her way up the drive way to the front door, it opened to reveal her grandmother's butler who stayed after her grandmother's death to keep the mansion in order.

"Ah Lexx it is so good to see you again. I have missed your smiling face." He gave her a warm hug and then held her at arms distance. "Why are you crying my dear? It pains me to see you so sad."

"Something happened that upset me, Gordon. But I don't want to talk about it. Is everything still in my rooms?" Lexx said, sniffling.

"Yes my dear. I kept your rooms just the way you left them. I even had one of the maids go out and buy you some new clothes as your grandmother had requested before she died. She wanted you to be comfortable and want for nothing."

"Thank you Gordon, you're the best." Lexx said as she headed up the large staircase to her rooms. She had a bedroom, bathroom, and sitting room all to herself. She even had a rather large walk in closet, she used to hide in there as a child when her father came to take her back home.

Lexx walked through her sitting room and into her bedroom. She stripped off her jeans and then climbed onto the bed, then slipped under the covers. She sunk into the softness of the mattress and cried herself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Remi had run after her but lost her trail. He couldn't believe that he had almost hit her. She would never forgive him for it, but he had to try and talk to her. He had to do something to get her to trust him again and see how much he loved her. He had never told her that he loved her, which was a mistake. He needed help and he needed it fast. Remi walked back into the bar from outside and found Vane standing just inside the door waiting for him.

Vane grabbed Remi by the throat and slammed his against the wall. "What the fuck did you do to her?"

Remi looked at Vane calmly, letting Vane keep a hold of him. "I scared the shit of her when I tried to choke the life out of Kyle. I found him sitting beside her while she was sleeping, you have a mate you know how it is. Something just snapped inside of me. She started yelling at me about it, I yelled back at her and I almost hit her. Then she ran away, I looked all over the whole damn city for her and I couldn't find her. I need your help Vane."

Vane let go of Remi. "Alright before we go looking for her we need a plan for how you're going to get her back. I may not like you very much, but I know Lexx will be miserable without you. You need to show her how much you love her. She's human so you have to do it differently then you would for a Katagaria female." Vane crossed his arms and tried to think of what they could do. "Well I would say take her to a romantic dinner but you wouldn't be able to get her to do that."

Remi reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small velvet jewelry box. "Will this work?'

Vane took the box and opened it. Inside was a small white gold ring with a one karat diamond and two small emeralds on either side of it. Vane pulled the ring out of the box and looked inside. It had 'Je Vous Aime' which was French for 'I Love You' engraved on the inside of the ring.

"I was planning on proposing to her for awhile, I just could never find the appropriate time to do it." Remi smiled as he looked at the emeralds, they matched her eyes exactly.

"Remi I think we just found what is going to save your relationship and keep you from being neutered for the rest of eternity." Vane put the ring back in the box and closed it. He handed the box back to Remi. "Now we just have to figure out how she'll give you a chance to do it. I think I know where she might have went, after all her lawyer did drop off the keys to her grandmothers estate today. Where else would she go?"

It had been three days since Remi had last seen Lexx. He called her at her grandmother's house a million times but every time she heard his voice she hung up on him. Remi sat on his bed and stared at the picture that had been taken of him and Lexx one night in the bar. They had been playing a game of pool and she was kicking his ass, but he didn't care because she as so happy that night. In the picture he was sitting on the end of the pool table with her in his lap, she had the most beautiful smile in the world.

As Remi looked at the picture and thought about Lexx and how much he missed her he did something he had never done before, he cried. He felt the hot tears start to stream down his cheeks, he couldn't live without her. He looked round his room at all of the things that she had left behind, he could still smell her scent and it drove him crazy.

Remi wiped the tears from his face and put the picture back on the night stand. He stood up and decided that he would not just lay down and give her up. He couldn't give her up, she was the only thing worth living for in his life anymore.

After showering and changing into some clean clothes Remi went down stairs to find Vane. He was going to need the wolf's help.

Vane was sitting at the bar talking to one of the regulars when he saw Remi come into the room with a sense of purpose. Vane stood up and addressed the bear. "So did you finally get the balls to go after her?"

Remi had to smile at Vane's blatancy. "Yeah I finally got the nerve, but I also realized I can't live without her. Not just because I would be neutered for the rest of eternity but because I would just be a shell of a human being with a broken heart. I love her so much Vane."

Vane grinned, "I knew you loved her, I just wanted you to finally admit it." Vane called for Mama, Aimee, and Bride. "Girls, we got some work to do."


	9. Chapter 9

Lexx had hardly moved from her bed for days. She would get up to eat a little when Gordon had one of the maids bring some food up for her. She was about drift back to sleep when one of the maids came into her room.

"Excuse me miss but miss Aimee and two other ladies are here to see you. They say it is urgent."

Lexx looked up at the maid from under her covers. "You can send them up Judy, thank you."

Judy nodded and walked out of the room to send up Aimee and whoever else was here with her. About three minutes later Aimee, Mama, and Bride came walking into her room.

"Alexandria, why are still in bed at this hour? Come on cheri we are going to make you feel much better." Mama said, pulling the covers off of Lexx. "The first thing you will do is get a bath, you look absolutely dreadful."

Lexx slowly climbed out of her large bed and heard someone already drawing a bath for her. She smelled her favorite Lavender bubble bath. Aimee wrapped an arm around Lexx's waist and walked her to the bathroom.

"Come on Lexx, we're going to piece you back together." When they got to the bathroom Aimee left Lexx to wash up.

Lexx took her time with her bath. She forgot how a nice long soak in the tub could feel. The hot water soothed her body, and the smell of lavender soothed her mind. For the first time in days she let herself actually think about Remi, she missed him so much. She felt like a part of herself had been torn out of her, she just felt empty. After about a half hour Lexx got out of the tub feeling refreshed. She dried off, combed out her hair and wrapped the towel around her. When she opened the door she saw that Aimee had an outfit for her lying out on the bed. Lexx walked over and took the clothes, quickly slipping them on. She put her hair up into a messy bun, slipped on her black Vans sneakers and then went out into her sitting room.

Aime, Mama, and Bride were all sitting around talking about something but then stopped when they saw Lexx had finally come out of her room. Mama stood up. "Alright Lexx we are going to take you to Bride's shop and get you a new dress."

"Why?" Was all Lexx could say.

"Because you deserve it my dear, my son broke your heart and I want to make you feel better." Mama walked over and put her arm around Lexx's shoulders. "Now come on, this day is all about you."

Everyone else stood up and they walked out of Lexx's room to head down the steps and out of the house. Little did Lexx know that not only was the day all about her, it was all about getting her and Remi back together.

Two hours later Lexx felt like a new woman. Mama and the girls had taken her to a spa and got her pampered, they bought her a new dress from Brides shop, and they had taken her to beauty shop to get her hair and nails done. Lexx stood in front of a mirror at Bride's shop where they had returned to. She wore a dark emerald green dress that matched here eyes perfectly, it had an empire style bodice that hugged her slim figure and pushed her breasts up creating a view of tantalizing cleavage. It had small shoulder straps that were pretty much just there for show. The dress flowed down to her ankles; the whole thing was made out of the finest silk so it laid on her figure just right. Lexx couldn't help but smile, she had never looked more beautiful in her life.

Lexx heard a noise from behind her and saw Vane standing there with a smile on his face. "You look beautiful, no wonder Remi was so taken with you. He's miserable without you, you know." Vane came closer and she knew by the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth. "Please return to him Lexx, I hate to see a man in that much pain. I know what it was like when Bride got frightened of me and threw me out of her home."

Lexx could see the pain in Vane's eyes when he spoke of that incident. Was Remi feeling pain like that? Was he hurting as much as she was, or more? It made her heart ache just thinking about it, it made something deep inside her yearn to feel Remi's touch to have him hold her in his arms again. But how could she go back to him after what he had almost done? What if it happened again? Or what if he actually hit her?

Lexx had all these thoughts flying through her mind, it was driving her crazy. She looked up at Vane with a pleading look. "Vane, I don't know what to do?"

"What does your heart say? Forget about what your mind is telling you." Vane replied.

"My heart says to go back to him." Lexx said barely above a whisper.

Vane smiled down at her. "Then go to him."

At that moment Lexx's mind was made up, she would go back to Remi. But how would she do it? What would she say?

"Come on I'll take you, you can stay dressed like that I got the car." Vane said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the store before she could say anything.

Lexx noticed that the store was empty. "Where is everyone?"

"Their around, don't worry." Vane said with as much secrecy in his voice as Ash.

Lexx just took a deep breath as Vane helped her into her car. "Here goes nothing." She said to herself as Vane got in the drivers side of the vehicle.

It took only a few minutes to get to The Sanctuary, and it felt all too soon to Lexx. She was more nervous that a virgin bride on her wedding night. Vane let her out of his car and escorted her into the building as soon as she walked in she knew something was up. The place was practically empty and it was completely dark except for the candles that were set about. Vane led her over to a table that was set in the middle of the floor and pulled her chair out for her, urging her to sit.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Vane said right before he disappeared into the kitchen.

Lexx sat there in the dark silent room waiting for, she didn't know what. She was about to get up and go see what was going on when she heard a noise form the stage. Suddenly a small light clicked on illuminating the stage where Remi was standing with The Howlers. Remi was dressed in black leather pants and a black shirt that molded to his body. It was one of the outfits that Remi had that made her practically drool. It was running amuck on her hormones already. She looked up and caught his eyes, and she was pinned to her seat. The pain she saw there wanted to make her run up to him and hold him, but the love she saw in them made her want to weep.

The band began to play the music to her and Remi's song. Now she did start to cry because not only was the band playing her song, but Remi started to sing it to her. His voice came out in a deep, husky timbre that strummed spots her he could never reach with his hands deep inside of her.

_I am a vision  
I am justice  
Never thought that I could love  
Living in shadows  
Fading existence  
It was never good enough  
Within the darkness  
You are the light that shines the way  
But you're trapped in violence  
I can be the man who saves the day_

I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
I'm there for you  
For You

Someone's changed me  
Something's saved me  
And this is who I am  
Although I was blinded  
My heart let me find out  
That truth makes a better man  
I didn't notice  
That you were right in front of me  
Our masks of silence  
We'll put away so we can see

I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
I'm there for you  
For You

Within the darkness  
You are the light that shines a way  
In this blind justice  
I can be that man who saves the day

I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
Cause you know it's true  
You were there for me  
And I'm there for you  
For you  
For you  
For you

When Remi finished singing Lexx was on full blown sobs. He actually loved her; she had heard it in his voice. Remi stepped off the stage and began walking towards her, she was riveted by the way he walked; it was almost like he was prowling. Her tears began to subside, allowing her to stop hiccupping. When he reached the table without saying a word he took her hand and knelt down on one knee in front of her. Lexx got a confused expression on her face, not knowing why Remi was doing this.

Remi looked up into the eyes of the woman he loved and let the words he had always wanted to say to her flow from his lips. "Lexx baby, I can't promise you a perfect life. I can't promise you there won't be unhappy times. But I can promise you that I will always be here for you, I will never leave you and I will never hurt like that again. I would rather tear out my own heart than to hurt you." Remi stopped for a moment and pulled out a small velvet box from under the table. He opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen. He then looked back up at her, holding her gaze. "Alexandria Vivian Surion, I love you with all my heart and soul. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and never let you go. Will you marry me?" Remi waited silently for her reply, holding his breath.

Lexx began to cry once again. "Yes, yes Remi I'll marry you." She couldn't help but get a big smile on her face.

Remi slipped the ring on her finger, and then stood up to take her into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around a few times before claiming her lips in the most passionate kiss they had ever had. "I love you" he said over and over again between kisses.

Lexx pulled back from him and looked into his eyes. "I love you too Remi. I not only want to be your wife, but I want to be your mate. I want to bind with you for eternity."

Remi couldn't help the big goofy grin that spread across his face. "I'll love you for eternity, I promise."

Lexx looked back to the kitchen when everyone came out applauding. She was the happiest woman on earth right then, she couldn't wait until her and Remi bound their souls.


	10. Epilogue

One Year Later

Lexx sat in her grandmothers large living room watching TV, Remi was at Sanctuary working. They really didn't need the extra money because of the trust fund she had inherited from her grandmother, but he didn't want her to ever want for anything. Lexx was watching the video from their wedding, it was so beautiful. Aimee had been her Maid of Honor and Vane had been Remi's best man. They had been married only a month after he had proposed to her, but the night he had proposed was when they had bonded. She could still remember how it felt for the first time to be so connected with Remi; it was one of the most wonderful feelings in the world. She couldn't believe that a year had gone by already, and all that had happened within that time.

Lexx smiled as she felt the babies kick, she placed her hand over the spot and felt him kick again. She still didn't know if they were boys or girls, she had wanted to wait until their birth to find out. Remi wasn't too happy about that decision but he respected her wishes. She looked up when she heard the front door open, Remi must be home. She slowly stood up and waddled out of the living room to the front hall. As soon as Remi sensed her in the room and he hurried over and kissed her.

"You should be resting, that's what the doctor said. You're due any day now." Remi said softly into her ear.

"I know, but he also said that walking will help to induce labor. Their already two days late, I just want to see my babies." Lexx replied, with a bit of desperation in her voice.

"I know you do and so do I. I want to know if I have strong boys or beautiful girls just like their mother." Remi smiled, remembering when he saw Lexx's first ultra-sound. He placed his hand on her stomach and the babies immediately began to kick his hand, knowing that it was their father's touch. "Whoa settle down there tikes, your going to give your mother bruises."

Lexx couldn't help but smile as Remi spoke to her stomach, communicating with his unborn children. She knew he was going to be a wonderful father.

Remi straightened up and looked down at his mate. "Alright lets get you to bed, it's late." Without any struggle at all Remi scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to their room. He placed her in the large bed, then stripped down to his boxers and climbed in beside her and covered them up.

Lexx fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow; she always slept like a baby in Remi's arms. Remi wasn't too far behind her as he placed his hand protectively over her swelled belly.

Lexx woke up to a sharp pain in her abdomen and a wet feeling running down her legs. She gasped as the contraction hit her, the pain went all through her abdomen, thighs, and back.

"Remi…" Lexx said trying to wake him up. She reached behind her and hit him in the arm. "Remi wake up the babies are coming."

Remi sprung out of bed when he heard what Lexx said. He ran over to her side of the bed, threw the covers off of her seeing her pajamas were soaked. He scooped her up into his arms and hurried her to the room they had set up for the birth. After he got her settled on the delivery table he grabbed the phone to call Carson.

"Hey Carson, you need to get over here now. Lexx is in labor." That was all Remi had to say before Carson said he as on his way with Mama. Remi's mother was a mid-wife at Sanctuary for the women who came there to safely deliver their children. Now that his children were being born, he wasn't sure what to do but he knew he had to stay calm.

Remi stood next to Lexx who was going through another contraction. He grabbed her hand and let her squeeze it, had he known how strong a woman in labor could be he wouldn't have done it. "Okay baby, you can loosen up on my hand a bit please." He got down on his knees and begged her to let go. "Please baby you're going to break my hand."

"You're in pain? You think you know pain? I'm never going to let you touch me again you stupid fuck. I'm going to have Bride's father neuter you." Lexx growled out between her panting breaths and another contraction tore through her.

Just then Carson came into the room trailed by Mama, Papa, Aimee, Vane, and Bride. Carson set down his medical bag and began to set everything up while Mama cut Lexx's pajamas off of her.

"Okay cheri I'm going to check how much you have dilated." Mama checked Lexx and then stood back up. "Damn, the first babies head is already crowning. Hurry up Carson!" Mama then shooed everyone except for Remi and Papa out of the room. Papa stood on the other side of Lexx opposite Remi and took her hand.

"Alright everything is ready; let's bring these little ones into the world." Carson said as he helped Mama get everything that she needed.

"Okay Alexandria, I'm going to need you to push with all your heart." Mama proclaimed.

About thirty minutes later Lexx was balling her eyes out as she held her babies. She had had a boy and a girl. She had decided to name them Micah and Aaliyah. Remi had a huge smile in his face as he picked up Micah from her arms and cradled him. Remi couldn't help but think he had the best of both worlds he not only had a strong son, but he also had a beautiful daughter. Of course his son looked like his mother and his daughter looked like her father.

Remi looked down at his wife and mate as she held their tiny little girl in her arms. "Lexx, did you really mean it when you said you were going to have me neutered?"

Looked up at him with love in her eyes and smiled. "No I didn't. If all that pain was to produce these two wonderful babies then it was all worth it. And I'm willing to go through it again."

Remi let a grin spread across his face. "And I'm willing to give you more babies, because the process of conceiving them was quite fun if I say so myself."

Lexx slapped his thigh and gave him a mock glare. "Oh behave yourself."

All Lexx and Remi knew was that they were the happiest couple on earth right then. They were with their one true love, they were mates for eternity, and they had the most beautiful children that they could ever ask for. Life wasn't so bad after all.

The End


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to everyone for your reviews, I've been trying to think of ideas for another story. If you have anything you would like to me write about don't hesitate to let me know what you think. To all of you that know of the dark hunter realm I may just write my next story about Fury, it I'm still thinking about it. –PoysonKizz

As to the much asked question of why Kyle was in Lexx's room, he had always admired her and thought she looked like an angel. He was only watching her as she slept because he thought she look so beautiful, she did not mean her any harm.


End file.
